50 Years a Solo
by organanation
Summary: Politician and the Truck Driver 'verse: May 12th, 2017. Han and Leia celebrate their 50th wedding anniversary.


_AN:Surprise! It's Han and Leia's 50th anniversary Politician and the Truck Driver 'verse today, so I decided to give them a little party! I wrote this quickly and it's unbeta'ed, so please excuse the mistakes that are certainly there. We haven't talked much about the sequel characters in this 'verse, so here's a little rundown: Han and Leia took Poe in after Kes and Shara were both gone, when Poe was bout 16. Finn was his roommate in college. Rey worked for Leia and Leia thought she'd get along great with Finn, and she was right, so now they're married. And together, they are all Han and Leia's adopted kids. No Ben. No room for him here._

"Zip me up?" Leia requested, turning her back to her husband. He pulled the zipper up and fumbled with the little pearl button at the nape of her neck, finally getting the tiny ribbon loop around the button. Leia turned to face him and he bent at the waist so she could adjust his tie and collar without standing on her tiptoes.

"Don't see why I have to wear a tie to this," he complained. All these people know I don't wear ties."

"Han, it's a nice place. Of course you have to wear a tie," Leia countered. "I'll make it worth your while," she promised.

"Yeah, don't think I didn't see that fancy lace you got on under that dress, Princess," Han teased, putting his hands on her hips and drawing her forward for a kiss. She leaned back at the last second.

"You're going to mess up my lipstick," she scolded.

"That's my job, Sweetheart," he countered, tugging sharply and kissing her for all he was worth. Leia sighed into the kiss and let him ruin her lipstick all he wanted. It was a stupid idea, anyways, wearing lipstick around a man who kissed like Han did. Even after 50 years of marriage, he could still render her senseless with just a single kiss.

00

There was a ridiculous number of people at the party, and Han and Leia had difficulty talking to all the guests. Finally, when the last of the guests had left, they collapsed side-by-side onto metal folding chairs, each with a large slice of cake.

Finn, Rey, and Poe gathered around, and Han and Leia thanked them for planning such a lovely party.

"It was our pleasure," Rey assured, stealing the blue frosting rose off her husband's cake.

"Hey," Finn protested. Rey gave him a blue smile and pressed a quick kiss into his downturned mouth.

"Aren't you glad we were never like that?" Han asked, tossing his arm around the back of Leia's chair.

"Mhm," she agreed, leaning over for a far more demonstrative kiss.

"50 years, wow," Rey marveled.

"They've been pretty 'wow' alright," Leia agreed, leaning her head briefly against Han's chest.

"Have you had other memorable anniversaries?" Finn asked. Leia smiled at him—he and Rey were coming up on their 10th anniversary soon and she could tell from the look in his eye that he was collecting ideas.

"Our first anniversary, we spent at the hospital with your mom," Han said, pointing a finger at Poe.

"Oh, tell that story," Finn requested.

"Kes was out on a drive because Poe wasn't due for nearly three weeks. I got a call from Shara at about 10 that she was starting to have back pain, and she wondered if I could bring over some aspirin on my lunch hour because they were out. I brought the aspirin about 12:30, and it was clear to me that she needed to go to the hospital, but Shara wasn't going to hear it. I couldn't talk her into it, so I hurried back to the office and called Han to find Kes, and somehow, they managed to catch Kes, so he talked her into it around 4. He was about 300 miles away at this point, so Han drove over and picked her up and I met them at GW. I was her moral support for a few hours and Han held the fort in the waiting room. Kes showed up at 8:30 and Poe was born not 30 minutes later," Leia recounted, smiling at her surrogate son.

"Did you end up doing anything for your anniversary?" Rey asked. Leia and Han looked at each other for a moment, trying to remember back 49 years.

"I think we bought a bottle of wine on the way home and had that before bed," Han recalled. It hadn't been _immediately_ before bed, if his memory served him correctly, but there was no need to bring up _those_ stories with their kids.

"Do you remember the anniversary we almost spent apart because we tried to spend it together?" Leia asked, chuckling.

"Oh, yeah. We were living in Alabama at the time, and you had to be in DC for a few days, so I was going to drive up and surprise you, and you were going to drive down and surprise me," Han remembered.

"Oh, no. Really?"

"Mhm," Leia affirmed. "Luckily, I'd had to work a full day and he was able to leave Alabama in the morning. I left work about 6:30 and went home to grab a few things before getting on the road, and he showed up at the house at 7:15."

"I was awful confused to find the house empty but her work stuff there. I called her secretary at home to ask where she might be, and the girl told me she was headed to surprise _me_ in Alabama."

"How did it work out?" Poe asked.

"I knew Leia couldn't be too far down the interstate. I had a buddy who worked for the highway patrol, so I made a few quick phone calls and by a heap of luck, he was working that stretch of road that night. She went by not 10 minutes later and he pulled her over."

"You had her _pulled over_?" Rey demanded incredulously. "You are _not allowed_ to do that," she stated adamantly, turning quickly to Finn.

"Romantic, right?" Leia gave a fake exasperated sigh, but pressed a kiss into her husband's cheek. "The officer explained very calmly that my husband had drove like a maniac to see me on our anniversary, and could I please turn around at the next exit and go back to see him, because the officer really didn't want to pull him over for doing 100 miles an hour chasing me back to Alabama," Leia repeated. It was clear that this story wasn't often forgotten.

"I woulda done it, too, you know," he replied, tightening his arm around her shoulders.

"I know. That's why I went back," she countered, leaning into him.

"We had fun that night," Han teased, nuzzling his nose against her temple.

"I think we both fell asleep by 9:30 because we'd had such long days," Leia remembered. Han chuckled and nodded. _And then we woke up at 2 in the morning and more than made up for it,_ she added in her head. One glance at Han confirmed he was thinking of the same thing.

"We were never ones to do anything big," Han said, trying to think of other times they'd done something memorable.

"We spend a handful of them apart, over the years," Leia recalled. "We had our share of wine and candlelight at home."

"Leia's mom threw us a party for our 25th anniversary. Just with the family, at her house in Alabama," Han offered. "But other than that, this is the first time we've done something big besides actually get married."

"That's so romantic," Rey sighed, clasping her hands over her heart.

The clock on the wall chimed the hour.

"We've got to get this place cleaned up before they come to lock up. We wrapped up some cake and leftovers for you; I'll get them." Rey hurried into the little kitchenette to retrieve their food.

"Just leave it," Poe ordered when Han started stacking chairs. "We'll take care of it. You guys go home and have some time for yourselves."

"Thanks, son. We will. Come on, Mrs. Solo."

00

Leia wasn't sure what Han's deal with dress clothes was, but it seemed that, after a formal event, he had to spend equal or more time in a state of chaotic undress to make up for it. He followed his pattern to a tee, heading straight for the bedroom when they got home and re-emerging a few minutes later barefooted and bare chested. He still looked damn good shirtless, and she made sure he caught her looking him over as she put the party food in the refrigerator.

"How is it," she asked, kicking her shoes to the mat by the back door, "that after _50 years_ , you still look like _that_ and I wound up looking like _this_?" she asked.

"Looking like what, my sexy wife?" Han returned. Leia rolled her eyes. They'd had this conversation a few times over the last five decades, as unkind press had started to tell her she hadn't 'aged well'. She'd always pretended, outwardly, that their statements rolled right off. Deep down, though, they stung a bit, and Han could tell.

"Han…" she began, but he cut her off.

"Hey, I promised 50 years ago to protect my wife, and that includes from people who talk bad about her looks. If you want to insult Leia Organa's looks, you're gonna haffta go through me," he teased, crowding her space and using his height to his full advantage. "I happen to love the way my wife looks. You got a problem with that?" he asked, forcing her to look straight up at him.

"No," she answered.

"Good," Han returned, pressing a passionate kiss into her lips. "Now, can we maybe have a discussion about that lace you're wearing under this dress?" he asked, backing up a bit and massaging her shoulders.

"What's wrong with it?"

"You're still wearing it, for one thing."

 _AN: Please read and review! Sunday's regularly scheduled post is the first chapter of_ Portraits of Alderaan _, a multichapter telling the story of how Bail and Breha met. If you haven't checked it out, please do! Have a lovely Friday!_


End file.
